Changed Path
by urban sage
Summary: What if Naruto isn't the son of Minato but younger brother to him. At early age found in one of lab in land of fire to be as test subject.What will be his path of his journey? Read to find out... Mokuton! NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1: Hokage's brother

**CHANGED PATHS  
**

**I do not own Naruto**

Victor of third shinobi war, hidden leaf village was celebrating their fourth hokage's oath ceremony. Standing on top of the hokage tower was a blonde man with oceanic blue eyes wearing a white coloured robe with 'fourth' written on its back man was radiating an aura of calmness and peacefulness but at the same time the man was not the one who could be taken lightly. The man was none other than Minato Namikaze. It was during the third shinobi war he earned the nickname "_yellow flash_" while defeating most of the Iwa shinobi with his famous technique "**hirashin no jutsu**".In Iwa he might be seen as a monster but for Konoha he was a hero. Standing next to him was the person known as God of Shinobi or some might know him as Professor. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Lord third was known for his wisdom and experience. With one look he can find out, what someone is thinking.  
On the other side of the yellow flash was his sensei. Stood the spiky white haired sage was in his customary gama jumpsuit wearing red flak jacket on it. Jiraiya though may look goofy or idiot but when it comes to skills only few in Ninja world can challenge him.

"Hey Gaki! I knew you will make it to the top"said Jiraiya looking at his student"But you don't look happy ?"

"Sensei I'm happy for all this but I am thinking will I be able to handle the hokage's position efficiently?"questioned Minato.

"Oi Gaki it's just that you are nervous, nothing else, and I know for a fact that you will be one of the finest kage, if not the best"reassured the white haired teacher.

"thanks sensei for reassuring"replied the blond hokage. He was through a lot of stress these days from his personal to his professional life.

"Where is your brother gaki?"asked the white haired sanin "I thought he wants be near you during your crowning ceremony."

"Sensei, he is with Kushina in the crowd, I wanted to make sure she is safe with her pregnancy"said Minato " I still don't understand why you want our relationship to be kept a secret"

"You see Minato you are now the hokage and you already have Iwa against you and if you make your relationship with her public, then Kushina might be a target because of this"said Jiraiya

"Ok Sensei I understand, but how long do we have to keep it a secret"

"You have to wait till your child is born. After his birth, Kushina's seal will be stable and she can handle all kind of threats by herself"said Jiraiya

Meanwhile when the crowd was cheering for their latest hokage. Two figures in the crowd was talking something. There faces were completely hidden by their hoods .One of the figure began speaking  
"I think you should be with him right now, Kushina-neechan"questioned the taller figure.

"Naruto-kun, its alright I am fine here if its means the safety of our family"replied Kushina.

Kushina Uzumaki is the second jinchuriiki of nine tailed fox. She was brought at young age to konoha to be the jinchuriiki of the kyuubi. During her stay in Konoha she faced several criticism for loud and brash nature. Even she was attacked several times but she successfully dealt with it by herself. Until Kumo tried to kidnap her in a desperation to gain a Uzumaki for their country, but for her luck she was rescued by her blond classmate. On confrontation he told her that it was due to her beautiful red hair that he was able to track her. She was sincerely touched by his gesture. Gradually, She fell in love with the blonde whom she thought to be weird. This blond boy was Minato Namikaze .They began dating and recently they started their family, when Kushina became pregnant with his child. They got married, but the marriage was kept a secret on Jiraiya's request.

"Naruto-kun aren't you on ANBU duty today. Since you are the ANBU commander there is no way you will get off this day?"questioned Kushina

Naruto Namikaze is the younger brother of Minato. During the second shinobi war, there many experimentation taking place in order to gain edge over one another. But after the war when Hiruzen took over hokage's position he disbanded such activites. In one such raid in land of fire, a boy was found in one small confined lab. This boy told his rescuer that he knew nothing beyond his name. This boy was Naruto.

Later when he was brought up in konoha, he was tested and his result matched with the one person in database. His result matched with a seven year boy whose name was Minato Namikaze.

Later when these two siblings were introduced, they instantly bond with each other well since neither of them had any family love.  
During his academy years Naruto's progress was just like his bigger brother. He was considered a prodigy for his age. He joined Anbu at the age of 13 years. After that for next three years he served in Anbu under **White Fang's **tutelage until he was promoted to Anbu commander at age of 16. He is also closed with his brother's girlfriend (now wife). Where both Kushina and Naruto shared Brother-Sister relationship.

During one mission in Iwa with Kushina and Hizashi and 3 other Anbu member,when enemy shinobi attacked Kushina from behind her, that time Naruto jumped between the upcoming kunai and kushina and was badly hurt. Kushina witnessing this thought it was her fault because of which Naruto is hurt and accessed kyuubi chakra and gone rampage. She started going all out and released upto 8 tails of kyuubi. Watching in horror Naruto tried to protect his fellow shinobis and directed the kyuubi's attention to him. He was hurt already and going against a tailed beast wasn't a joke. Thinking he had no other option but to reveal his Mokuton ability. With his Mokuton he supressed the Kyuubi. After that mission he was confronted by hokage on how he got his ability and why did he kept it a secret. To which Naruto told that he was asked by Sakumo sensei not to reveal his Mokuton and as for how he got was due to the experimentation on him at early age. Sarutobi asked any other secrets.

"No I was specifically asked by hokage-sama to gaurd you today besides I'm always excited to give you company"replied Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-kun and do me a favour and bring Minato on time for evening party"said the red haid kunoici. On Minato's becoming hokage she threw a party for family and friend. Only selected were invited who new about the couples rekationship.

"And don't forget to bring your girlfriend with your girlfriend with you" teased Kushina

"Kimi-chan isn't my girlfriend!"shot back the hooded Namikaze

"Oh I Didn't say Kimito, did I?"teased Kushina at which Naruto cheeks became red if it was not his hood anyone could see that ANBU commander Naruto Namikaze was blushing.

"Ok! Nee-chan I gotta go bye"replied Naruto as he disappeared in a shunshin.

**LATER, HOKAGE TOWER**

In the hokage tower, there was celebration all over. The latest hokage was someone who is both powerful and young and most of all he was damn powerful. Right now the hokage was having a meeting his sensei.

"Yeah Sensei say what were trying to say before?"asked the blond kage

"Minato I plan to setup a spy network all over the world for that I will be gone for two years or so"said Jiraiya

"OK sensei"asked Minato as Jiraiya hopped out of the hokage tower from window. "Enough of hiding, Say Naruto what it is it?"

"Oh Nii-san you got me, well I am here to bring you for the party, if you are not on time then you have to face Kushina nee-chan's wrath"said Naruto. Hearing the last word Minato shivered and soon went to change clothes for party.

~~~XXXX~~~

**Later Evening, Namikaze estate**

"Oh look whose here its little Itachi-kun"cheered Kushina. The latest arrival to the party was Kushina's best friend Mikoto Uchiha along with her Husband Fugaku(teme) (Kushina's POV) and her sister Kimito Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha is Kushina's best friend. These two are very close to each sister in all but blood. Mikoto Uchiha has black hair which completely compliment her pale skin unlike all Uchiha she is nice and polite. She is married to Fugaku who is Uchiha clan leader a very powerful man in politics. Along with them was her sister Kimito who was same age as Naruto. They were childhood friends, they went to academy together. They were placed in same team even when Naruto joined Anbu at early age, Kimito also joined Anbu. Whether it is a party or a mission or anything else these two were inseperable.

"Konabawa(good evening) Kushina-san" replied Itachi bowing respectfully

"Ah Mikoto such Manners, Itachi sure is a gentleman. I am damn sure you will have a huge fan following"replied Kushina. Just then Kimito spoke up

"hey Kushina-nee have you seen Naruto?"asked Kimito leaking anger in every word

"I thought he was coming with you"replied Kushina 'should I tell her that Naruto is with ! Then there will be no fun' thought Kushina

Just then Namikaze brother arrived on the scene..

**~~~~~XXXX~~~~~**

After the party everyone began to go there home.

"I guess, I should walk you home."said Naruto

They walked quietly until Kimito spoke" you know you are a jerk right."With a blushed face Naruto stuttered out.  
"I..I"said Naruto before Kimito cut him off "speak you idiot."

"I am sorry"Naruto whispered while stealing eyes away from her.

**FLASHBACK**

Just then the Namikaze brother arrived on scene. Seeing them the crowd attention turned to the blond kage and his younger brother. As soon Kushina saw Minato she ran to him and gave him a peck on his lips. To which the blond Kage turned red. It wasn't usual for the pair to show affection in public, especially not to Minato. Seeing the scene, Naruto began to laugh which was stopped by a bonk on his head by Kimito. Rest of the audience laughed at the latter scene. Naruto saw the Junior Uchiha, who has always Idolized Naruto.

"Oi! how are you Itachi-kun?"asked Naruto making Itachi look in his direction

"Naruto-neesan, why are you late for the party?"asked Itachi

"well... an old lady lost her way to home so I was helping her" replied Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto Senpai! you shouldn't lie to a child."said someone behind him.

"Ah Kakashi-kun, you know I've heard you making same excuses for a while" said Naruto "hello Rin-chan"he greeted.

Rin greeted back. Kakashi flinched at Naruto's statement remembering the incident happened at kannabi bridge. Team Minato lost a member there,Obito Uchiha. After hearing the news Naruto too became depressed. He had a liking for that boy. He considered him as his younger brother. It took a while for Naruto to move on, but seeing Kakashi in this condition he decided to console the poor boy who lost his friend.

"you know that what Obito did was noble, and he had true will of fire burning in him. He sacrificed himself so that his comrade can live. But Kakashi instead of remorsing continuously for Obito, you should be proud of Obito. For a shinobi life and death is a daily occurrence, maybe I am today, may not be tomorrow. But you should understand that the greatest pleasure one can get is protecting what is dear to you, even at the cost of your own life. Obito did that and he died protecting you guys, If you do not move over with it you are wasting his sacrifices. He gave you a life to live not to waste it on remorsing"

Kakashi kept silent for a while assimilating the words, he just heard. "Thank you Naruto senpai I needed that"just as Kakashi finished his sentence Kimito stormed of and dragged Naruto towards one corner.

Kimito was fuming "what explanation do you have to say?"

"for what?"asked confusedly Naruto

"well I was waiting for you whole evening, thinking you might want to come to party together"shot back Kimito in pure anger.

"Oh that! Sorry, I was busy." said Naruto

"busy in what?"cried Kimito "busy with your fan girls."

"No I was with Minato-nii" "But hey are you jealous?"mocked Naruto

Hearing this Kimito became embarrassed, and kicked him on his foot and began to run away. Seeing her leave Naruto grabbed her hand to stop her. Kimito turned but with a face red like tomato. Naruto when realised where he kept his hand, his face too became red with embarrassment. While trying to stop Kimito he accidentally groped her. Unfortunately for them, this didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

"Hey you love birds get yourself a room" teased Kushina making everyone present there to notice them.

**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**

"Just sorry won't fix anything." said Kimito whose face was still red from remembering the incident which occurred an hour ago.

"Then what do you want?" asked Naruto "How about a dinner at your favourite place tomorrow." he suggested trying to find a way out.

"well dinner...Sounds good to me BUT no ramen for you for an entire week as punishment."announced Kimito in an evil tone.

"WHAT! YOU MUST BE KIDDING" but seeing her serious face he began to panic until Kimito burst out laughing.

"well you are easy to get Mr. Ramenosaur"laughed Kimito

"Very funny" said Naruto with a frown on his face

**Meanwhile at hokage Mansion**

After Eveyone left Minato confronted with his wife.

"Kushina, what is making you so eaten up?"asked Minato in a worried tone

"What?"replied Kushina instantaneously replied but after seeing Minato's serious face she spoke" well I was thinking what if our child decided to become Ninja and do something reckless and get hurt"

"He isn't born yet, and you are thinking he will do something reckless"said Minato to lighten his wife's mood, but to no avail.

"Trust me, I know because I am his Mother "said Kushina

"well in that case in that case, I will protect him."reassured Minato

"But" Kushina hesitated

"Trust me, I am his father"assured Minato before the couple closed the distance between their lips.  
(A\N: sorry no lemons here, it is my first fic and I don't have any experience writing lemons maybe in second fic or depending upon the review I might add them in later chapters)

**With Naruto**

"I think, Someone is following us"was a feminine voice.

"I know, that is ero-sanin. He is following us from the beginning. Should we teach him a lesson?"said Naruto at this Kimtio grinned evily.

"So what do you have in mind?"asked Kimito. Naruto bend down and whispered something in her ear.

A short distance away from them. A person who was hidden among trees was writing something. This man had white hair and a perverted grin on his face, while noting something. This was none other than legendary sanin Jiraiya. As soon as Jiraiya looked up found himself tied and his eyes blindfolded. Suddenly he felt someone kissing him. He aroused thinking of a certain blonde.

"I knew that Tsunade-hime you always loved me"said the pervert sanin. Soon he found his blindfold loosened. As soon as he opened his eyes. To his horror found an Akimichi before his eyes kissing him. He was shocked would be an understatement, he was devastated. He tried whatever he could to free himself, but his attempts was hopeless. Soon his attempt changed into loud scream and cries, as soon as the Akimichi male started undressing. This was too much for him and he fainted.

"I think you overdid it a bit."said Naruto but was amused at the sight of this pervert, who could fight any S-class shinobi but was not able to get out of this Genjutsu.

"Nah! I was just getting started."said Kimito before deactivating her Sharingan and ending the Genjutsu. They looked at notes Jiraiya was writing and tore it into shreds. "I guess this would teach him a lesson"

"No I don't think so"thought Naruto thinking about the time when Kushina had caught Jiraiya peeping on Kushina and Minato, and she gave him a beating and still the pervert didn't learn.

They chatted back to the Uchiha compound till they reached the gate.

"Goodnight"

**~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~**

Somewhere in hiding..

"Danzo-sama! what should we do now?" a voice came from the dark.

"For now we can't do anything. We just have to wait"replied the yami of shinobi "In due time Namikaze, In due time..."thought Danzo Shimura

**Authors note:**

**don't forget to ****Rate and review. this is my first fanfic**

**any helpful criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2:The S Ranked Mission

**Chapter 2 : S-RANKED MISSION**

**A\n: Naruto there won't be any Naruto and Minato spar soon, maybe in flashbacks. But I promise you that you will get a good fight of Naruto and Minato in future and that's a promise. Believe it!**

** Rex4487 sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Life in konoha was going steadily. Within a short konoha has recovered from the losses of last war under fourth hokage's guidance. Around seven and half months passed since Minato took the charge. Right now the blond hokage is fighting his worst nightmare...PAPERWORK. To his delight, he heard a knock.

"yes come in"said the hokage looking towards the entrance.

"You called me Min..I mean hokage-sama"said the man.

Minato placed a silencing jutsu and then spoke up"Ah yes Falcon you are assigned a mission to land of lightning. Its an S-ranked mission. You have to infiltrate Kumo and find the mysterious blade called red lightning. The sword was stolen just before the second shinobi war from the fire temple. Which was one of the reason why fire country involved itself in the war. But till now there were no traces of the sword but recently our spies in Kumo has heard about such blade believing it to be red lightning. Your mission is not only retrieve the blade."

After thinking a lot finally the falcon spoke "Can you choose someone else hokage-sama."

"May I know why Naruto"asked Minato.

"Minato nii-chan as you know doctor said Kushina nee-chan will be going in labor in about three weeks. And we are her only family. And I wish to be there for my Nephew when he is born. I want to be the best Uncle." replied Naruto.

"Naruto I can understand but this mission is a very important mission. And you were personally requested by Damiyo-sama. Originally he wanted me to go but since I am hokage I can't go on missions. And not only you have to retrieve the blade but you have to make sure no one find"said Minato who was also not willing to send Naruto but cannot refuse a request by Damiyo.

"What about Ero-Sanin he is a far better choice than me"suggested Naruto

At this both the Namikaze brother began to laugh. Last time Jiraiya was assigned a mission to Suna. The only thing he did there was doing his 'research' and was nearly caught. The mission was compromised because of him. "OK sending him is not a bright idea but"was all Naruto said before Minato cut off "Don't worry about Kushina-chan I will explain her"

"I guess I have no other choice then. When do I have to leave?"asked Naruto

"right now"said Minato

"So I guess the mission is solo then"

"No Naruto you are given a parter for this mission. Right now your partner is at village gates. You maximum have half an hour before you leave"said Minato smiling at him before Naruto disappeared in a shun-shin.

**~~~xxxxx~~~**

**Meanwhile at village gates..**

The two chunnin were doing their guard duty. These two guards were Izurumo and Koteretsu, the eternal guards. Every generation of their families once had done the guard job. Right now the guards were idle.

"You know Koterestu lately nothing has been interesting"said Izurumo

"I know but I am getting a feeling something interesting will show up"said Koterestsu

As the two were talking a figure in shadows was observing the guards.

**Uchiha Compound,15 minutes later..**

"Konichiwa Mikoto-chan, Have you seen Kimi-chan?"said Naruto

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun. Sorry Naruto-kun she isn't in the compound and I haven't seen her"answered the female Uchiha

"Oh Naruto nii-san I saw Oba-san(aunt) near the village gates"replied the Uchiha heir

"Thanks Itachi-kun and Mikoto-chan, bye I gotta go I am in a hurry"said Naruto before he directed his way towards the village gate.

**Village Gates**

"Hey Izurumo &amp; Koterestu have you seen Kimi-chan today?"asked Naruto

"Hello Namikaze-sama, we haven't seen Lady Uchiha"replied Izurumo "Koteretsu you?"

"nope"

"Oh, I shall look some other place then" replied Naruto frustrated since he was late for the reporting time. But before he can leave, a Kunai was placed on his neck. "Got you" replied the voice.

Seeing this both the guards began tensed. There was a security breach. 'Uneventful day was much better' thought both guards. Just then Naruto spoke up

"you Know Kimi-chan you have to do better than this"before Naruto poofed in smoke.

"Shadow clone"said Kimito before she can move real Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Ah already I am late now"said Naruto looking at time "I was looking for you entire time, I will be leaving for a mission now"

"I know"replied Kimito " Why do you think I am at the village gate ? I am your partner for this mission."

Naruto was too shocked to say anything, he was caught off guard so he just nodded and went outside the village.

"Wait Nar..."said Kimito before running behind Naruto.

**~~~XXXX~~~**

**Konoha, two weeks later..**

Currently the yondaime was sitting on his chair finishing paperwork. He was having a very tight schedule considering Kushina's pregnancy and upcoming chunin exams. He was remembering his active field duty days and cursing his luck for why he accepted the mantle of hokage. Suddenly entered his room through window.

"Sensei can't you use the door?" questioned the blond

"Doors are for losers. You thing the great sage from Myokuzan will use doors" replied the white haired man in fake hurt manners. Seeing this Minato sweat-dropped.

"Drop it off sensei. What is the matter?"asked Minato

"well last time I told you I have some plans for future.."spoke Jiraiya but was cut off

"Sensei this isn't the ideal time to discuss about your 'research' books"

"Hey I wasn't talking about them Anyway since you wanted it badly" the white haired sage took out a book and put it on hokage's desk "Presenting the Icha Icha Paradise"said Jiraiya with star in his eyes until he collected and turned serious "Besides the matter is about the spy network which I told you earlier. I will be leaving Konoha for 2 years soon"

"How soon"asked Minato

"Actually now"replied Jiraiya

"OK Sensei you can but I am assigning you a mission. You have to find about the whereabouts of Tsunade. It is high time she left the village and lord third didn't do anything about it. But as a shinobi of Konoha she has to resume her duty"

"OK Minato I will have find about Tsunade-hime even if you haven't assigned me. But for convincing her to return is you job"replied Jiraiya before he disappeared again through window.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**In Land of Lightning**

"Halt show your I.D. And state your name and reason for entering"said the guard

"I am Rei Uttakata and she is my wife Mito. We are from Land of water and we are here for our honeymoon"replied the now identified Rei.

"OK everything is clear. Enjoy your stay"the guard replied and bend to Rei, said something in his ear and winked at him.

Rei smiled and greeted back the guards then entered to Kumo

The hidden village of clouds was a unique village surrounded by mountains. Most of populations here were shinobi among few civilians. The village was head by Raikage. The current Raikage was a ruthless kage known for his anger issue throughout the entire shinobi world. A,Yondaime Raikage was a powerful kage known for his speed due to his lightning armor and was able to survive fighting yondaime hokage.

Rei and Mito were waling down to find a hotel for their stay. Until they heard some noise. The foreign couple thought to inspect.

"What do you want demon?" said a shopkeeper to a blond girl. The girl had platinum blond hair tied in ponytail. She was wearing a purple dress. The people near her was sending here hate girls. Seeing this Rei spoke up.

"Hey why are you all picking up this pretty little girl"said Rei. The young girl slightly blushed at hearing herself pretty. She looked towards her rescuer. Her rescuer had long white hairs tied in ponytail. He was accompanied by a beautiful red haired woman.

"You seem to be new here. Once you know who she is, you will side with us"said the villager "She is Niibi."hearing this a sad look appeared on the girl's face. Until someone started laughing.

"You mean she is Jinchuriiki of Niibi. So...? You guys are pathetic you don't understand the meaning of jinchuriiki and you are abusing this innocent girl. If not she, then your village might be doomed. Instead you are in forever debt of her, for she is still protecting you by holding up Niibi."said Rei. The audience was now speechless. Not sure what to say now, the crowd dispersed. Rei bend and looked towards the girl. "hey girl are you ok? And What is your name"

"My name is Yugito-Nii" replied the girl happily towards her Saviour. Soon the group attention turned towards the clapping sound behind them.

"Well what you did for Number two was rocking,yo."replied the man bringing his hand in-front " wanna come for tea and my name is Killer Bee."

Hearing this the group gave him a deadpan look. Mito stepped in-front and said "Mito and this is my husband Rei we are sorry for the scene he caused here. We are just here for vacations."

"No need to apologies for the scene on this date, what your husband did was great,yo!"replied Bee

"Oh I think we should leave"said Mito

**~~~~xxxxxx~~~~**

The couple soon arrived at a hotel and lodged themselves in. The journey was quite long. Soon tiredness of the trip soon began to overpower Rei and he jumped on the top of the bed.

"I am calling a night. Good night."said Rei yawningly and he was just about to sleep, a pillow his face.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"shouted Mito.

"Huh sleeping"said Rei when another pillow came to his face "Relax Kimi-chan, what is your problem?"

"Are you insane Naruto? What is my problem? We are here on a mission and because of you our whole mission can be compromised,"

"So What should I do let a small girl be a victim of hate of villagers for being a jinchuriiki and watch them"said shouted Naruto. And he slammed the door and went out. Kimito tried to stop him but it was already late.'Just be safe Naruto' thought Kimito.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Konoha,hokage tower**

Currently the current and former hokage were having discussion. The meeting was called to discuss relating to Kushina's pregnancy. The jinchuriiki's giving birth was a serious problem because during the time of birth the seal of jinchuriiki is least stable meaning with a minute interruption. Kushina was about the time to give birth to her child. So for precaution they were discussing about who to involve and place for delivery.

"So Minato are we clear about the preparations?"asked the old Sarutobi.

"Hai! Not to sound rude Just to make sure will Biwako-sama be able to handle this. Shouldn't she need assistance"asked the blond man.

"Sure she will be fine. She has done delivery twice your age young man"replied the kami of shinobi.

"Thank you third"replied Minato.

**~~~~xxxxxx~~~~**

**Kumo**

Kimito was sitting on bed thinking about she shouldn't be so angry at that time. She knew that Naruto knew what jinchuriiki has to face since Kushina is a jinchuriiki. She was waiting for the Naruto when he will show up so that she could apologies for that. She was busy thinking what Naruto meant to her just then she heard a door bell. She went up to open the door only to find Naruto.

"hey I have found the location of the sword"spoke Naruto "it is located in military facility protected by 5 jounins. We cannot hit them directly since we don't know what have they got, our best chance is to ambush them and take them down one by one. Lets go "said Naruto leaving the room but Kimito stopped him

"Naruto I just want to say I am sor..."said Kimito before Naruto cut her off. "No you were right that tine I was getting emotional. Now lets go."

"wait Naruto I want to say something else"said kimito but Naruto spoke up "Save it for later now hurry" as they moved out of the room.

**~~~XXXX~~~**

Naruto and Kimito arrived at the Military hideout. The night helped them. There was no moon today, the dark was their perfect ambush. They arrived there without any difficulty. They stopped at seeing the guard at gate. From his appearance he was jounin. Kimito thought of plan to distract the guard and went up to the guard and cried.

"Hey Handsome wanna have some fun"said the girl. The guard was reluctant still don't want to miss the chance as the girl was damn sexy. They arrived behind the nearby tree where they settled down. The girl offered him a drink which he drank happily. When the man was about to kiss the girl, he lost conscious and fell down.

"Hey get off me shrimp"said Kimito as she kicked the guard from away from her. "one down four more two go"

Naruto and Kimito entered the building. There were many weapons there from A-class to S-class. The duo decided to split and take down enemy nin. Naruto swiftly took down one enemy when the other saw him. The enemy nin threw Kunai towards Naruto which he did easily avoided but they weren't any ordinary Kunai They were explosive attached to it. As soon as Naruto dodged it the Kunai exploded leaving thee entire area in explosion dust. Seeing this view the nin smirked feeling satisfied he went to confirm but as was just about to look Naruto when two hands came from the earth and held his legs. The Naruto in-front of him disappeared in a poof only for real Naruto to appear from behind him and knock him off.

With Kimito

She began searching the area. As she was searching the weapon room she came across the many S-ranked weapons but among them she saw some rare weapons which was considered to be a myth. These weapons were weapons wielded by sage of six paths himself. She remembered them from the memories of her childhood where she being the daughter of Uchiha clan leader was taught all about clan secrets and other historical things. The moment she approached them, a Kunai came in her direction if not her reflex she could be dead.

"Intruder! I don't know how you got this far but definitely this is your last stop before your afterlife."said the nin as came running towards Kimito. "Doton: Yomi Numa( Earth release: swamp of the underworld)"said the ninja when entire land turned into swampland.

'Shit it is very difficult to move now' thought Kimito before she closed her eyes and opened it reveal her matured sharingan.

"So you are an Uchiha"said the Kumo nin "you Konoha scums have called for your death after that I tell the Raikage what Konoha is after"

"Well in that case you are not leaving alive." " katon: Gokakyu no jutsu ( Fire release: Great fireball technique)"shouted Kimito releasing a large ball of flame towards the kumo nin.

"Doton: Doryuheki(Earth Release: Earth Release wall)"as massive wall appeared in-front of him which blocked the upcoming fireball.

The Ninja performed several handsigns but nothing happened then he realised is under a genjutsu. He try to send chakra to release the genjutsu but nothing happened. His eyes widened when he felt a Kunai behind his neck. "How?"

"Well you were under my genjutsu the moment you looked into my eyes. The last jutsu you used I make you believe that you were using little chakra but actually you used most of it."replied Kimito before she inserted the Kunai in his neck.

After disposing his body Kimito met with Naruto.

"hey found something?" she asked Kimito. To which Naruto grinned and showed her the sword.

"Lets go!" said Naruto as they both moved out of the building.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

Naruto and Kimito arrived at the rooms and packed their bags. They began running out of the village. Naruto stopped running when he sensed the presence of three chakra approaching. One of the chakra was huge Naruto deduced it to be jinchuriiki.

"Kimi-chan you go forward. I will be back soon" said Naruto.

"Naruto did you sense someone approaching?"she asked. When Naruto didn't say anything then she spoke " I am not leaving."

Naruto wanted to argue but there wasn't any time left before they will arrive. "OK but be careful the ones who are coming are quite strong." To which Kimito just nodded. Soon the shinobi following them arrived on scene. The shinobi were Killer bee, Darui and C. Killer bee isn't a ordinary shinobi. He is the brother to current Raikage and also the jinchuriiki of Gyuki, believed to have good control over his Bijuu. Darui is the former student of the third Raikage, mastered his technique black lightning and also he is the right hand man of the current Raikage. C is the bodyguard of Raikage.

"You are the same man which I met earlier. So this is your true face"Said the sixteen year old killer bee.

Naruto kept quiet for a while. Then said to Kimito "You take up the Blondie and I will take care of these two and please be safe."

**With Naruto**

currently Naruto was fighting Killer Bee and Darui. "Katon: Karyu Endan( Fire release: Fire Dragon flame bullet)" said Naruto as enormous ball of flame shaped like dragon erupted from his mouth.

"Suiton: Suijinheki ( Water release : Water encampment wall)" said the jinchuriiki as large water wall neutralized the fire attack. While Darui shurikens towards Naruto which he did dodged. In response Naruto landed a power induced punch on Darui by which Darui fell on the ground. From behind Killer Bee landed a kick on Naruto which Naruto tried to block but was hit by the tail of Gyuki.

"You won't take this sword anywhere, it doesn't belong to you" said Bee.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb and went to attack Bee. Bee already in position to counter Naruto's move but was left surprised when Naruto didn't appear instead he saw a Kunai approaching with a exploding tag attached to it. Bee tried to dodged but before he could, a clone Naruto appeared behind him and held him with the bomb which exploded leading the area into dust. "Well it doesn't belong to you either"

**With Kimito**

Kimito used her sharingan to predict C's move. Kimito dashed towards C and sending a kick out which was blocked by C's forearm however the impact sent him flying a few feet.

"Shit she's strong"said C to himself narrowing his eyes onto Kimito as she stood there impassive.

" I would like to know how are you here so fast" Kimito said walking towards C who had not gotten himself to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

"We were informed by the fifth guard which you did leave out. I will kill you and restore Kumo's honor"said C while Kimito narrowed her eyes lightly. Yes she forget about the fifth guard at that time.

"Are you a samurai?"asked Kimito

"No"said C before he could say anything further Kimito appeared behind him and landed a punch in his gut sending him flying out to trees and making him unconscious. "Then why the hell you talk about honour"said Kimito.

"Shit I lost so much chakra to maintain the genjutsu"Kimito said to herself "I should go help and help Naruto"

**With Naruto**

"well it doesn't belong to you neither"said Naruto as smoke cleared only to show a unscratched Bee. "So he does have control over his Bijuu...interesting"said Naruto to himself as he dashed towards the killer Bee for taijutsu battle. Bee unsheathed his blade and move forward to attack Naruto. Naruto also unsheathed the yellow blade and proceeded to slash Bee. The moment before their sword could touch Naruto bend backward and let the slash go in air then attacked Bee. Bee before he could see what happened the blood spurted out of his chest making him kneel down in pain. Naruto turned his back and began to leave. But as he was leaving he heard the chirping of current only to find Darui launching his black lightning attack on him. Naruto noticing there is no time to dodge it closed his eyes to withstand the pain from the attack. But seconds later nothing happened. He opened his eyes only to find Kimito lying on ground. Anger was all over him now long.

Now before the jounin could realise what was going to happen. Ground beneath them shook vigorously and wood branches erupted from ground and captured the kumo jounin. Killer Bee got up and unleashed his full Bijuu mode and tried to resist the bindings on him but nothing worked. Slowly he began loosing his chakra and fell on ground. Naruto in an instant appear in front of Darui and gave him his strongest punch making him crash into woods and lose conscious. The branches began to crush the kumo nin's body until Naruto felt someone calling his name. To his relief the voice was of his companion. Naruto went up to her and laid her on his lap.

"Why did you come in between knowing that you will get hurt?"asked Naruto in broken voice.

"Do you. Remember, what you said to Kakashi at the time to console him"asked Kimito in a very weak voice.

**FLASHBACK**

"...you should understand that the greatest pleasure one get is protecting what is dear to you even at the cost of your own life..."

**~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~**

"You should understand that the greatest pleasure one get is protecting what is dear to you even at the cost of our own life. We grew up together, we trained together, we fought together... through time we shared I realised something. I did that not only you are *cough *cough ...my comrade. You should understand by now that you are the one who is dear to me. I did this be..cause...because I love you and I always wil..."spoke the Kimito before she lost conscious. For a brief moment Naruto stayed stunned after that a smile appeared on his face.

Before he could think any further his body sensed 20 shinobi's about 10 miles. With their current speed they will be here in about 5 minutes. With no other option left he performed hand signs for summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu"

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

Naruto revealed his Mokuton ability to Third hokage. Sarutobi asked him any other secrets you want to tell.

"Well"said Naruto scratching his face "I am the summoner of Falcons."

**END FLASHBACK**

A large bird appeared about 25 meters in height with thin tapered wings and with sharp pointed claw that was piercing the ground. Body covered with brown feathers.

"Naruto why have you summoned me here"asked the boss falcon.

"Ren-sama my friend over here is critically injured, I want you to reverse summon us there"said Naruto sticking his eyes towards Kimito.

"Naruto only you are allowed at Mount Hayabusa. Since she is not our summoner. I am sorry"replied the falcon summon.

Naruto looked up towards the Ren. Tears flowing from his eyes. "please do as I say"he shouted. For the first time Ren forgot about the rules and just nodded. And that instant they disappeared in poof leaving the place dead silent.

xxxx

**Five Minutes later...**

Raikage arrived at the scene with his top shinobi's. Seeing his guards Darui and C unconscious and beaten up infuriated the leader. But also finding his brother in same condition a volcano of anger burst in him.

**~~~~XXX~~~~**

**Omake:**

This happened around the time when Naruto was 16. Currently Naruto was heading to a casino to see Tsunade. He entered the bar only to see Tsunade in completely drunk state sitting on a casino table losing every bet she placed. Tsunade Senju totally sucked at placing bets. She has a record in losing every bet she placed. While Naruto is close to Tsunade. He has never had any real mother to begin with. So he developed mother type feeling for Tsunade. While Tsunade always think him of his younger brother.

"Tsunade-neechan, how is it going?" asked Naruto cheerily as he sat next to Tsunade.

"oh hey Naruto-kun"greeted Tsunade "lost 5 m...n ryo".

"how much?" confirmed Naruto looking suspicious.

"5 million"relied Tsunade scratching her face and giving him a sheepishly smile.

"WHAT"said Naruto "nee-chan you are a total sucker at betting"he said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead and she punched Naruto.

"so you aren't helping"Tsunade replied as Naruto sighed and got up and went near her.

"OK for the last time I am helping you. But after that no more gambling."said Naruto to which she nodded. "But what I am in getting in return?"he asked.

"How about I teach you how to use super strength since you have perfect chakra control"suggested Tsunade.

"deal"Naruto replied.

Unlike Tsunade, Naruto is very lucky at placing bets. No matter what he choose ultimately that is the outcome. Tsunade placed his entire property on line. Naruto chose no.5 and the dices were rolled and as expected the outcome was 5. The reward they won was worth 7 million ryo.

"Hey Naruto-kun after deducting the debt we still have 2 million so you can have 1million"saintly Tsunade replied.

"Neither I nor you are taking any money. All the money left will be donated to orphanages. Am I clear"said Naruto to which Tsunade reluctantly agreed.

"Besides that what will you do with that money GRANNY Tsunade"he mocked. Tsunade always had fear of growing old and ugly. Hearing this ager filled in her and she used her monstrous strength and flew Naruto.

**~~~~XXXX~~~~**

_**A/n: sorry to keep you waiting guys. I will try to post a new chapter soon. **_

_**Please Rate and Review. **_

_**And if you have any suggestion pls, do tell me.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

**Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm  
**

**Authors notes: ** Hey guys its too Long, isn't it? Well I have a lot to justify but write now story comes first, without wasting anymore of your time here comes the story.

Oh wait just forgot to tell you the name will be Nimato for Minato's and Kushina's child. I'll catch you guys at the end. Enjoy!

**Kimtio's POV**

"Total darkness everywhere is it how it feels to be dead? Wait I could hear someone. The voice seems so familiar and comforting. Where is the voice coming from? I tried to open my eyes but it was only a disappointing attempt, as the bright light shut my eyes again. I gathered myself and reopened my eyes but this time a bit slowly. All I can see is blurry sky. I moved my head to search my surrounding, I think I found a someone, a man with blonde hair is all that I could make out. My vision is still blurry I focused my eyes on that blonde. Gradually as my sight cleared the picture of the man before me refined. The man is tall and has a thin structure, his skin color is fair. He is looking towards the direction of the sky as if he is thinking of something. Wait the man is now looking me. Well his face seem to glow in an instant. Does he know me? If yes then why don't I seem to remember him? A lot of question racing in my mind right now. The man is now looking at me, his cerulean blue eyes reflecting happiness in them. Suddenly my heartbeat increased. The man is saying Kimito. Is it my name? I looked at the man with a questioning look. The man is taken aback by my look. I just want to know who is he?I tried to push my mind to remember this person, until some voice came

"hey Naruto! Is she awake" said a voice.

Wait Naruto! I know this name. This name echoed in my head as the block of memories gushed to my mind and my head became so heavy. I felt dizzy and then I passed out.

~~~XXX~~~

**Konohagure**

Village of leaf was established by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in ray of hope that it will stop the clan wars and it successfully did. Through time the people in the village began to bond and the village became peaceful. But gradually as more and village were formed, then there became a problem that which village is superior. Soon the rivalry between the village escalated enough that it took the shape of first great shinobi war. And as the consequence of war Konoha lost his nidaime hokage. Then Hiruzen Sarutobi was instated the position of hokage and led the village to greater heights. He also trained a team of three sanin who played a major role in the next war. The three were Jiraiya, sanin of the toads, Orochimaru, the snake summoner and Tsunade, the slug princess. They had different skills and all were masters in there field. Tsunade was one of the great medic of all time if not the best and also her superhuman strength was incomparable. On the other hand Orochimaru was a genius when it comes to ninjutsu no one stand a chance against him. He was a prodigy in everything and learnt every jutsu the third had. But he wanted to learn more and more. Jiraiya on the other hand, wasn't a prodigy unlike his friend but with hard work he became strong enough that he was clearly the strongest among the trio but he never ever boasted about it. He also had taken Minato as apprentice, whose part in third shinobi war was well known and which led him to the title of fourth hokage.

Right now, the blond kage was having a tough time with upcoming Kushina's due delivery and all the hokage's work. Also he had to bear Kushina's punishment for sending Naruto on the mission.

**Flashback**

It was day after Naruto had left for the mission. Minato arrived late at house and had done all chores in quietly to make sure Kushina doesn't wake up, not because he didn't want to broke her up from sleep but because he was too afraid to face Kushina if she asks for Naruto. He finished his work as quietly as possible and lie down on his bed to relax. But to his horror he heard something.

"Minato-koi! when did you come and why didn't you woke me?"asked Kushina at which Minato tensed as he wasn't ready for the question answer round just now.

"Honey! I came just now and didn't want to break your sleep".said Minato with all the sincerity he could.

"Oh!So was your day?"she asked her husband.

"It was tiring and I need to sleep"replied Minato closing his eyes.

"Ok!goodnight but first I have to ask you something"she said.

"honey! can't it wait till tomorrow"he said but after looking at her serious face he said "Ok ask"prepared to face her wrath.

"Koi It has been two days since I heard from Naruto. Usually he came to accompany me daily. Also I told you not to assign him mission as I need company. I don't doubt you but in anyway did you assign him for any mission?"

"well Kushina I won't do anything against your will. Will I? Well the thing is that right now the village is still recovering from the effects of last war and so there is shortage of some ninja so I had no choice but to send Naruto for the mission even if I don't want to. I hope you understand my situation."

Kushina sighed knowing of hokage's duty very well cause there was time when she wanted to be the same. " So on which mission you send him for a C-rank or B-rank mission?"she asked.

"S-rank"he replied in an almost inaudible voice but today isn't definitely his day cause Kushina heard it. And Minato knew very well what it could meant. "Kushina I had no choice in the matter the mission was requested by Fire Damiyo and I couldn't turn him down. Please forgive me"

Kushina was fuming with anger. "you assigned him S- ranked mission. And he didn't care to tell me. Both of the brothers always hid things from me"she said in hurtful tone. Seeing her like this Minato spoke up.

"well it wasn't Naruto's fault. I told him that he had fifteen minutes to get ready for the mission. There was no way he could have met you."spoke Minato before realised that he had dug his own grave and his words have just added fuel to the fire.

**~~~end flashback~~~**

And then Minato as a punishment he has to take Kushina for dinner everyday. Though he liked to spend time with her wife but treating everyday was a bit overkill, but he has no choice. He was in his office dealing all the papers related to clan funding when he heard the knock.

"you called me hokage-sama"asked the dog anbu member. On his arrival the hokage ordered the guard in the room to leave and then placed a silencing seal in the room.

"you can take out you mask Kakashi. So how was your first day in ANBU?"asked the blond kage.

"Its good Sensei"replied the silver-haired ANBU.

"well I am glad to hear that. I'll be out of the village for few days, no one will know except a few. You already know about Kushina's Jinchuriki. The seal to hold the bijuu of jinchuriki is weakest during childbirth for females. So as a preventive measure Kushina's delivery will be somewhere outside and during my absence sandaime will be incharge. Now the real reason I called you out for is what do you know of roots?"Minato

"Roots were initiative started by nidaime hokage it was effective during war. But third hokage disbanded the root because of their inhumane activities."replied Kakashi.

"Okay! Roots were disbanded but instead they are active secretly. Lately their activities has increased. During my absence I believe root will surface out. So I want you to gather all intel on you can on them. But remember be careful if the mission seems too dangerous you should retreat since we don't have any intel on their members and skill. That is all for now you are dismissed"said the Kage as the ahead of him disappeared.' Being hokage is too troublesome. Wait now I sound like Nara.'

**~~~xxx~~~**

Two hours have passed since Kimito gained conscious and again lost it. Since then a lot of thoughts were going in Naruto's mind. He understood from her reaction that she might be suffering from amnesia but the question is how to deal with it. Maybe he can take her to yamanaka when he reach konoha. He was busy in his thoughts when a voice poked him.

"I thought she woke"said a falcon.

"Zeref! yes she did but again fainted."replied Naruto to the falcon. Just then Kimito woke up seeing her he rushed to her sight and put her head in his lap. She opened her eyes just then.

"Are you alright?"questioned Naruto to Kimito.

"Yes"she replied. Hearing her answer Naruto took a breath of relief maybe her amnesia was just misunderstanding he was cut off by his thoughts by her question.

"who are you?"his fear were seeming to be right. His face dimmed in thoughts just then Kimito again replied "Silly! It was a joke. I got you. Its not good for Konoha's commander to be fooled so easily" she said.

Hearing her Naruto satisfied that she was alright he gave her an amusing smile and replied "how can you fool the one you love? Well jokes aside I want you to promise me that never to jump in danger like that again"

"I can't promise you that. Can't you understand that I love you"said Kimito as she got up and started to run away just then Naruto caught her hand and stop her.

"I understand that is why I am asking you to stay away from danger because I love you too silly"he said as he engulfed her in a hug and then kissed her. Kimito returned the kiss. She was happy but on the other hand she wanted to know what had happened after she passed out but for now she wanted to be with him.

**-xxx-**

Somewhere in Land of Fire,root headquaters

"It seems that the insolent brat has suspicious about Roots"said the old warhawk Danzo Shimura.

"then,what is your order Danzo-sama?"asked an expressionless Torune of the Aburame clan.

"For now we have to stay low but I have Info that he will be out of the konoha soon so that time we will begin our recruiting plan."replied Danzo Shimura to which all the members of root nodded to it.

"But what about lord third? In fourth's absence the third will supervise. Wouldn't it still difficult to continue with our plan?"

"Hiruzen is naïve. He didn't have guts to take drastic measures so we don't have reason to worry him"said the old warhawk.

-**xxxx**-

**with Naruto**

some time has passed since Kimito woke up though she was has fine mentally but her body hasn't fully recovered from the attack. Though they were able to retrieve the weapon but in the process the Kumo shinobi was able to know that they are from Konoha because of her sharingan and this could prove knew the seriousness of the situation decided to spoke to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto there is something you should know during the confrontation with Kumo shinobi I forgot I forgot to kill the enemy and he saw my sharingan"kimito said looking disappointed with herself. This information shocked Naruto to no end. Their primary mission was to retrieve the sword but in the process maintain their identity a secret.

"how could you be so careless?"asked Naruto angrily. He was terrified of the consequences this could lead to.

"I want to make sure you were safe in that I forgot"she said as tears aroused in her eyes which intimidated Naruto and the reason was simple she was scared for him.

"Hey don't worry I think of something when we are in konoha for now you relax" he said comforting her.

"I want to ask you something where we are now ?"she querried remembering she couldn't recognise this place.

"oh! This place is mountain of Hayabusa. You can all see clouds only because this is the highest mountain in the world."replied Naruto

"but why are we here?"asked Kimito.

"this is mountain is home to the falcons. I haven't told you till not that I am a summoner of the falcons"replied Naruto.

"Hey Naruto won't you introduce me to your mate?"asked Zeref. Both Naruto and Kimito blushed hearing the word mate.

"yes! Kimito this is my personal summon Zeref and Zeref you already know her"replied Naruto.

"Naruto when did you get you summoning? And why didn't you tell me."asked an annoyed Kimito.

"well it is a long story but since we have lot of time...then listen."said Naruto as he rembered how he got his summon contract.

**Flashback**

The team Sakumo was called in the hokage room to discuss there upcoming their mission. The people who were present in the room were squad leader Sakumo Hatake,one of the strongest ninja in the village who could easily defeat any Sannin with little to no problem. Along with his members Naruto Namikaze, Chao shilte and Shamuro Nara. Chao specializes in Taijutsu and kenjutsu but since his chakra reserves were very low, lacks in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Shamuro Nara was distant cousin of Shikaku Nara and like his clan members, he too have high intelligence and planning skills and also specialises in his clans technique but any other Nara his physical wasn't built for Taijutsu. The team Sakumo was called because of the upcoming tensions arises in land of fire and land of stone border. The ceasefire was invoked repeatedly last few days. So the third hokage called the team Sakumo for a patrolling mission in that area.

"Sakumo, lately there have been many incident of disturbance along shared border we have with land of stone. So your mission is to find the cause and eliminate them if you can, but if you are outmatched do not engage at any cost."said Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ok hokage-sama"nodded Sakumo understandingly.

**~~xxx~~**

Near the land of stone border

Currently the Team Sakumo was jumping from one tree to another in order to reach the border as soon as possible. But the members of team Sakumo were feeling exhausted from running. Seen this Naruto spoke up to his leader.

"Sensei shouldn't we rest a bit ?"asked Naruto he too was tired.

"Well Sensei I too agree with Naruto. We mustn't exhaust each other like this. If we are ambushed by enemy we might not have the energy to face them"replied the Nara from the group.

Sakumo wasn't a bit tired he could carry on like this for days but not his subordinates. So he decided for a break. "Ok you all can have a two hours break. In the meantime I will go and gather some intel from the informers."said Sakumo as he jumped among the trees and disappeared.

"where are you going Naruto?"asked Chao as Naruto was leaving.

"well I am going to find a nearby lake or river so that I can have a bathe"replied Naruto.

"OK! Just be careful and we will set traps here just in case"said Nara to which Naruto nodded and disappeared.

The forest was green and bushy and it was very hard to see through. Naruto went deep in the forest in search of lake or something. Luckily He came across a lake nearby he went there and bathe. As he was returning to the base site he heard some voice. The voices were of someone strugglings. Naruto rushed to the region from where the noise was coming. When he reached there he was dumbfounded by what he saw. A large Falcon about 20 metres tall struggling with 20 Iwa shinobi's.

"Do not let her near her baby. Also capture her at any cost."ordered the Iwa shinobi with a red badana covering his head. He was a muscular shinobi with a medium height and broad face. He was clearly the leader of the troop.

"let my child go"said the large bird which was trying her best effort to unite with her child.

"I don't think so"said one of the shinobi. Then others members threw the trap on to the bird to capture her. The bird tried to fly high up but it was too late as she fell into the trap. The bird petrifide seeing herself caged as well.

Naruto who was till now observing this now became angry. How can these people be so cruel to capture a mother and child for their own use even if it is a bird. But he was vastly outnumber 20 to 1. He knew that chances of his survival are very slim if he jumped into the fight. But how can he let this brutality go on. So without a second thought he jumped in the battle.

"Let the mother or child go"said Naruto as he landed near the gathtered the shinobis.

"Or else? you are just a mere child"said the leader as he ordered his subordinates "remove this insolent brat away from my eyes"

One of the ninja moved forward so as to remove Naruto from his place but when as he stepped forward and held Naruto from the collar, in that instant Naruto took out his blade and with swing of his blade seperated his hand from the his body.

"Boy! you got some skills? Well now no more playing with you. Boys Kill him"he ordered.

Just then 5 ninjas surrounded, one of them jumped with a kunai in his hand towards Naruto. Naruto jumped backward and took out his sword countering the attack. His partner gazed this opportunity to take out Naruto as he took out his Kunai and pierced Naruto from behind his back. All were satisfied until the real Naruto vanished in poof. The real Naruto appeared from above the tree cutting him into two. Soon the taijutsu and kenjutsu battle turned into Ninjutsu as the remaining out of the 5 ninjas performed the hand seals.

"**Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm"****they said as the ground below Naruto teared and began to bury him.**

**"****Wind Release: Great Breakthrough****" said Naruto performing the handseals. As the ferrocious winds leveled some rocks and he successfully escaped the enemies attack. **

**'shit I can't fight them like this I have to think of a plan fast."he thought.**

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"** as water damaged emerged killing the remaining shinobi.

Witnessing this angered the leader of the group how an unknown child can kill singlehandedly 5 shinobi so he decided to handle this problem by himself.

" I am going to end this pathetic boy's life by cutting off his head. You fools don't let the bird escape in meantime"ordered the group leader who was wearing an Iwa's headband.

The leader took out his blade and attack him head on head on. But he was fast enough that Naruto was barely able to counter it. As both sword clung each other, the leader punched Naruto in his gut, which made Naruto hit to trees. When Naruto got up, he attacked the leader with a water bullet. Which the leader blocked with a earth wall.

'shit I can't win over him if I attack him head on. He is stronger and faster than me. My only chance to survive is to do that' thought Naruto but in the meantime the leader appeared in front of him and trapped him in his justu and binded Naruto's movement.

"Boy I had the time I would have played with you but now I have to end this"said the leader as he bring out his sword to Naruto. Naruto in response smiled as he said "**Clone Great Explosion"**as the clone blasted away. The impact was so huge that it levelled the entire area.

Somewhere away from the distance where Naruto was fighting two people were busy preparing the food. They were the other members of team Sakumo.

"don't you think its long enough since Naruto left?"asked Chao.

"hmm. He is troublesome"said the Nara. Just then the two boy heard the explosion sound.

"did you hear it? Could it be Naruto? Should we check?"asked Chao.

"No we can't till the Sensei arrive. Judging from the intensity of explosion there is battle going up and above our calliber. It is an order not indulge in combat if we are outnumbered. We just have to wait for Sensei"said the Nara.

"Ok! I just hope isn't Naruto involved"replied Chao.

**With Naruto**

The level of explosion was enormous. The entire area was turned into dust. Seeing this the remaining enemy nin shinobi attention turned to their boss fight. In the meantime the bird with her child escaped.

'I almost used all my chakra in that last blast. There is no way he could survive this any way and also the bird and the child has escaped. Well now only one thing left is to scare the remaining nin.' thought Naruto as he appeared in front of the enemies who were looking for there leader.

"Your leader is dead and I don't wish to kill you. Retreat and live or fight or die, choice is yours" said Naruto as he drew his blade out. The ninja stood there for a moment but turned and began to run away. Just then all the Ninja were Killed.

"DIE YOU TRAITORS!"said the leader as he emerged from the dust. Naruto was shocked from seeing the leader.

"But how?"asked Naruto quizzically, he used all his chakra in the last attack there was no way he could have survived.

"you think the great Daisuke of Iwa would be fallen by the hands of a mere child. Though I must appreciate you are very skilled for your age but still you are child who became too cocky. I was observing you from the very beginning. The way you used your clones against my ninjas, I understood you will rely on clones to fight me. When you were hit in the trees that time your clone changed your place with you. I decided to just play on and see what can you do. I thought to play with you a little more but because of you that bird escaped and I have a bird to catch. So be ready."said the leader now identified as Daisuke as he pulled out his sword.

Naruto had heard the name from the man's name. The person had heard his name from the bingo book. This man was low S-rank and had 5 million ryo bounty on his head.' there is no way I could defeat him. Well atleast I saved the bird and her child are free. I can die in peace' he thought.

Daisuke brought his sword and run towards Naruto, within a blink of eyes he was infront of Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes in accepting his fate. Next he felt blood all over him but he didn't felt any pain. He opened his eyes in confusion only to see that the blood on him was not his but of Daisuke. He also saw large falcon, bigger than the mother falcon he saw. The falcon had pierced Daisuke's with his claws. Now the bird was looking towards Naruto with anger maybe the bird misunderstood him as Daisuke's ally. The huge falcon attacked Naruto with his claws but he didn't have enough chakra to counter it but for his rescue the mother falcon came and stood there in between that huge bird.

"**why are you hurting this boy?**"asked the female falcon.

"**Isn't he the one who kidnapped Zeref?"**asked the male bird.

"**No he isn't the one with them. Infact he came to rescue me"**said the female big bird.

"**well if that is the case, then boy I am sorry."**said Falcon.

"well it's fine"said Naruto as he proceeded to go on his way back to his camp site.

"**wait boy!My Name is Ren and this is my wife Ruri and my child Zeref. for what you did here shows that you stand for what is right even if you have to go against you kin. So as the head of the falcon clan I want you to be the first summoner of the falcon clan. Do you accept"**said Ren as he got nods from his wife and child.

"It will be my honour if you think so. I accept."said Naruto

"**well then I want you to write your name in the scroll with your blood"**said Ren as presented him the scoll. Naruto bit his thumb and wrote his name and put some chakra on the scroll.

"I**ts done now you are the first summoner of falcons. But there are rules you should follow. Most important of them is that you can't tell anyone about us and we don't fight for selfish reasons such as war. Rest of the rule we'll tell you when we summon you"said Ren.**

**~~~xxxx~~~**

". . . . .and that is how I got my summon"said Naruto.

"well its cool that you have falcons summon and I have crows. We will make an awesome pair."said Kimito at which Naruto tensed.

"well you see that in order to save you I have to bring you here and according to the rules only those who can know about this place are those who can summon falcons and you have to sign the falcon contract too."said Naruto.

"well I can keep the crow contract too.?couldn't I?"she asked.

"well the moment you sign the contract, it will nullify your other contract and you can't discuss about it also"said Naruto.

Kimito sighed "well then I have no choice then. Ok give me the contract."she said.

~~~xxxx~~~

. **Meanwhile Somewhere In The Hiding.**

"Zetsu your intel is correct?"asked the masked figure.

"**yes we gathered information that the Kyuubi jinchuriki is going in the labour soon "**said Zetsu.

"exciting! time to initiate the plan."said the masked as the only eye visible from the mask glowed in red. 'Konoha be ready to face the wrath of Madara Uchiha'

~~~XXX~~~

**OMAKE:**

After giving his team a break, Sakumo Hatake thought it be good if in meantime he could gather some more information about the situation near the border. He decided to head towards the village nearby and talk to the people. When he got there but he saw empty roads, he went inside a shop but still no sign of anyone. He decided to investigate what is going on villages. Every other shop was same with goods but no sign of owner or customer present.

'certainly something is wrong there are goods in the shops that means there were people present here reccently but the question is where are they gone ?'thought Sakumo. He went further inside the village he heard some voices. He headed towards the direction of the voices. As he reached to the source he saw people gathered there.

'first no one shows up and now what is with these commotion?'he thought he went there but he see that an extremely beautiful lady was chased by five muscled goons and the most shocking part was that the whole village was watching ideally, whistling and clapping. 'what type of people these villagers are?' he thought in disgust.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME"shouted the woman as the goons captured her.

Without a second thought Sakumo jumped in to save her "You should let the lady go or else"he announced.

"Or else what? If you care for your life just go on or if you want fun with her too you can have her once we are done with her"the goon said to Sakumo which raged him and next instant he was next to them. He punched the goons in their guts, with his single blow the goons fainted. Just then someone from crowd approached Sakumo. The man was extremely handsome and had a well built body.

"why did you save her? She is my girl. I should have saved her."the man spoke to Sakumo which disgusted him to no end and next instant Sakumo landed the punch on the man's face make him lose conscious.

"CUT IT!"shouted someone from the crowd. "hey man who are you what have you done to my actors?" the man said angrily to Sakumo.

"What actors?"asked the confused Hatake.

"Boss we didn't sign up for this? It wasn't supposed to be real punches"said a goon who just gained conscious.

"Are these actors?" he asked as reality struck him hard. He understood why the people were missing from the village and were gathered here "Sorry I thought this was real."

"Sorry?You disturbed my shooting, beat my actors and most of all you disfigured my hero's face. How am I gonna shoot him with his swollen face?"asked the furious director.

Sakumo stood there in shame "It is my fault. I'll do my best to help you any way possible"he said.

"well you got a pretty face too. Ok assistant give him the script and give him the hero's clothes. We will shoot with him"said the director.

"WHATTT?"stuttered Sakumo who was now trapped.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**BINGO ENTRY 3**

**Name : Minato Namikaze**

**Age: 25**

**Known Aliases: Yellow Flash of Konoha**

**Affliation: Konohagakure**

**Rank: Kage**

**skills : S-class**

**Kenjutsu: high**

**Taijutsu: expert**

**Ninjutsu: expert(specialty)**

**Fuinjutsu: expert(specialty)**

**Genjutsu: high**

**Chakra Control:expert**

**Kekkei Genkei :None**

**Weapons: Two Pronged Kunai With Seal**

**Known Affinity: Lightning**

**Special Ability: Highly Proficient In Fuinjutsu, Flying Thunder God Technique**

**Bounty: 100 Million Ryo (wanted dead Or Alive) By Iwagakure**

-xxx-

**Authors notes:** _**well readers I have been away from writing for so long. Well I am partly to be blamed because from last few months I think I have been cursed with misfortune. I had completed this chapter and next one **__**too, **__**months ago **__**but lost it all as my system crashed. I did make a back-up but lost it too. Then I have been too involved in exams and couldn't fend myself time to write. Now with my exams done, I have a lot of time to dedicate. So I hope I'll update regularly.**_

_**most importantly are you finding my story? please post me any suggestion you have  
**_

**Please rate and review.**

_**Next Chapter :The night of betrayal (part1)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Night of Betrayal

**Chapter 4: The Night of the betrayal**

_**Author's Note: I am very happy by the response about the response I am getting for my other fic . Will update it later this week. Anyway about the changed path another chapter is here, just read and tell me how did you find it?**_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Land Of Lightning..**

In a certain confined room in kumo, a council meeting was called upon to discuss the current situation. Some foreign ninjas not only infiltrated Kumo, but was able to take away the 'sword', which was kept in a highly secured place and in the aftermath was also able to subdue his brother in his full bijuu cloak. Though Bee still doesn't have full smooth control over the Gyuuki's chakra, but still he couldn't be defeated, not like this. This had been unresting with the lightning kage.

"Raikage-sama! Calm down. This is this the third chair you broke since the meeting started" said his assitant as she tried to calm the Raikage. The meeting had started roughly about three minutes ago, but Raikage's temper was at its peak. Though after two minutes, on his secretary persuasion, he decided to calm down so that the meeting could proceed further.

"OK so according to the reports gathered, we are here at the conclusion, that there were two enemy ninjas who entered the village disguised themselves as tourist. They infiltrated our highly protected security zone taking out our four highly skilled jounin. And then faced 3 of our elite jounin and top of that beaten the eight-tailed jinchuriki . Did I miss something?"stated the councilor which pissed the white haired kage.

"Call my brother with respect!"shouted Ay as the whole council tensed.

"My apologies Raikage-sama, didn't want to convey any disrespect towards Bee-sama" spoke the councilor trying to calm the furious kage. When he cooled down the councilor again spoke "the question is how did he manage to suppress a bijuu?"

"According to Bee, woods erupted from ground below him and entangled him, and it suppressed the Gyuuki chakra"Raikage said from what he heard from his brother.

"MOKUTON?"said someone in crowd as the attention shifted to the latest speaker. "It is the first hokage's Technique. I didn't know, someone other than the shodai hokage did have it."

"Hmm!.Bee also told that before the Mokuton's user partner was hit, the man wasn't showing any special technique. Maybe the man didn't want anyone to know about his ability."

"The man is definitely from Konoha, that is for certain. And what about his partner?"asked Raikage's adivisor Shinbu.

"We don't know have a lot of info about his partner. Cee fought her but he is not able to report, as he haven't woken from Coma"

"what about the other Ninja? What was his name...Damoi?"

"you mean Darui. He is safe but every bone in his body is broken. The man punched him once and yet Darui is in this condition."

"I'll crush Konoha immediately" said the Raikage as his lightning armor charged up.

"Raikage calm down! Konoha isn't a weak village you could crush anytime. There are many powerful ninja there right now like the Namikaze and the third hokage and his apperentices. Attacking them will be a fool's play, and also Suna is in alliance with them. We have to fight this time with brain not muscle. Think like a Raikage rather than a soldier."

"So what do you suggest?"asked Raikage.

~~~xxx~~~

**Mountain Of Hayabusa**

Two days has passed since Kimito woke up. She had signed the contract which automatically nullify her other contract. She had been spending time with Naruto and the falcons, trying to bond with them. Her personal summon is a falcon named Midori.

Kimito woke up early and was eagerly ready to head for Konoha, She had recovered fully recovered. Currently, she was waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"Hey sleepy-head wake up!" she said as she swayed her wet hair on Naruto's face. She just took her bath.

"Oh! morning" Naruto said as he moved his face up towards Kimito and pecked on her lips.

"how is your hand now?"she asked worriedly.

"Its better. The pain is reduced a lot. But I guess it will take several weeks or months to heal. I wish I had the healing abilities like Kushina Nee-chan. This happened because I still don't have control over Tsunade Nee-chan's super punch technique. Atleast I should have learned better healing techniques from her first."he said remembering the incident. Though Tsunade had taught him to use Super punch like her, but he didn't master it. So at the time when he used his super-punch on Darui. His fist bone too broke.

"When will we head to Konoha?"she asked.

"Wou tell me. If you are Ok than we can travel today but no need to exert yourself "he said.

"Naruto! what will be happening in Konoha?"Kimito asked him.

"Huh? Whats with that question all of a sudden?"he questioned. He

"I am missing everybody" she replied.

"You don't like to spend time with me alone? "pouted Naruto as he mocked her.

"Of-course! I do, If I don't then I won't be here."said Kimito.

"What do you mean?"asked Naruto giving a puzzled look. He caught a mischievous grin on Kimito's face. "Don't tell me..."

"Well you see "she replied with smirk on her face.

**~~Flashback~~**

Minato was engaged in his paperwork. Though paperwork was tough work, but it was nothing in comparison to the situation he was currently in. He was visited, and requested by the Fire Damiyo himself about a mission. There was no way he could deny such request, but the main problem in all this was, that the Damiyo had requested for his brothers for this mission. And he knew Naruto won't go for long term mission till Kushina's delivery. He wasn't able to be there for her wife much because of his hokage's duties. But luckily for Minato, Naruto did manage to take out time so that he could accompany her for doctor's visit. So Kushina excused Minato most of the time. But with Naruto gone for a month, he imagined how angry she will be. He wasn't sure how will he explain the situation to Kushina. He heard a knock on the door, which broke him from his thoughts.

"Hope I am not intruding hokage-sama? "spoke Kimito as she entered through the gate.

"No! Miss Uchiha not at all. How may I help you? "he said in a respectful manner.

"Hokage-sama I have just come here to ask you for a favour. Do you have some mission?"asked Kimito.

"yes I do have some mission . Some A-Rank and Some B-Rank"he replied.

"So I want to go for A-class mission. But I want a partner"asked Kimito.

"Ok! Do you have anyone in your mind? "he asked slightly interested, though he knew what her answer will be but still he decided to listen her.

"Hokage-sama, I want to go with Naruto-kun."said blushed lighlty as she spoke this.

"well I am afraid that is not possible now. Perhaps some other time, Right now, I have a mission prepared for Naruto "he said apologetically

"Then I want to go on that mission. Assign it to me too"said Kimito. Minato was slightly caught off-gaurd by this demands.

"Sorry I can't do that. This Mission is S-ranked and it is quite dangerous?"said Minato.

"Are you doubting my capabilities hokage-sama.? Well in that case I should just tell Kushina-neechan about your Icha-Icha reading collection. I thought she told you to stay away from your perverted Sensei's book" she said.

"W..who told you?"asked shocked Minato. How can someone know about them apart from him.

"Naruto told me. Anyway, now about the mission you just assigned me. You have still to brief me and keep it a secret from Naruto, that I am his partner. "she said.

'Damn you Naruto'he thought . He had no choice but to agree.

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

"so you tricked him to make him allow you to go on this mission."said Naruto in between his laughs. Kimito told the story exactly but just omitting the part where she told Minato that it was Naruto who told her about his addictions.

"Well he was pissed at that time but surprisingly not on me. But before I forget, hokage-sama was pissed at you, he was saying to send you on a mission to Nadeshiko village. But I wonder why?"she told him, at which Naruto's blood froze as he heard the name of the village.

"WHAT Nadeshiko?"he repeated stammeringly. He knew why specifically Nadeshiko village. He was horrified imagining himself in Nadeshiko village, "No! I didn't do anything to provoke him. Why did he want to sent me there'?"

"Maybe he found out it was you who told him about his 'reading' habits. But what is so special about Nadeshiko village that you are so scared of?"asked a curious Kimito. She hadn't ever heard about that place before.

"Just leave this topic for some other time."he said to which Kimito was about to object but Naruto changed the topic "Are you fit to travel?"

"Hai!"she nodded.

"OK! Then we will depart in an hour. You take some rest I have some work."he said to which Kimito nodded.

**~~~xxxx~~~**

**Somewhere In The Hiding...**

"Oh! So Zetsu you are back? Do you have something interesting?"asked the masked figure.

"**yes! certainly th****ere**** is an interesting news. You may want to hear this. Its regarding to the other Namikaze**"said Zetsu, at which the masked figure held Zetsu by his neck.

"Don't waste my time. Say it fast" said the masked figure who strangely became impatient.

"**The other Namikaze with the name Naruto was seen in Kumo few days ago with someone from your clan, Kimito Uchiha. They confronted the kumo jounin and not only this, they successfully defeated the Kumo Jinchuriki."**said the Zetsu.

"Was it the Two-tailed jinchuriki?"asked the masked figure calmly. Though he was appeared calm but Zetsu knew he wasn't.

"**W****ell I****'m**** afraid not, it was the Eight-tailed jinchuriki."**Zetsu corrected him which made the masked-man to grit his teeth in exasperation.

"How can those two control the bijuu of that power.? Does the member from my clan posses a similar eye like me?"the masked-figure asked. He couldn't still digest this fact.

"Absolutely not! Though the girl posses sharingan but it isn't matured as yours. Infact, the Uchiha was hurt, and fainted during the battle. As per the intel I gathered from the Kumo's council meeting, the Namikaze was the one that subdued the bijuu. But the most surprising thing here is that he possessed the first hokage's technique."Zetsu replied which shocked the masked-figure. Seeing the man quite Zetsu continued. "after that the Namikaze disappeared with the Uchiha, and there are no trace of them."

"So that Namikaze has the mokuton? Hmm! This could complicate things, Zetsu what are the possibility of them to be in Konoha on 'that' day?"asked the masked-figure.

"**Highly unlikely, I searched all the regions near Konoha. So it is highly likely for them to appear them till ****'****that****'**** day.'"**replied the Zetsu. He had searched every place neighbouring Konoha, for their plan to execute without any hindrance.

"Good! then we will act according to the plan. I'll deal with that Naruto Namikaze and Kimito Uchiha later. In case they arrive earlier, you have to halt them. Now, It is the time for the village that spat me to get what they deserve" said the masked-man. His eyes glowed in blood colour.

~~~xxx~~~

**Four Days Later, Konoha**

It was tenth day of October. The day was peaceful as ever it could be. Citizen of the konoha were busy in their daily livelihood activities. The day seemed to be any normal day. But it wasn't, the hokage tower lacked its fourth hokage. Currently the fourth hokage wasn't even in the village and only a few were aware of this fact. This was the day, when Minato Namikaze will step into fatherhood. During his absence, the third hokage took the charge. After this day, Minato has decided to publicly announce his relation with Kushina. So this was indeed one of the happiest day for the Namikaze family.

Somewhere near the boundary of the village, two young men were debating over something. They were none other than the silver-haired Ninja and the green beast(freak from Kakashi's prespective), Might Guy.

"Kakashi-kun! why aren't you in your Anbu gear today? Is it your day off. Then we should fight to test our spring of youth."said the Green Guy. Kakashi sweat-dropped seeing the over enthusiastic Guy.

"No Guy, I am very busy right now." Kakashi replied.

"So are you on a mission? If that is I will help you my eternal rival."said Guy as he lifted his fist in air.

"Sorry Guy I can't tell you. So If you don't mind can you leave me alone."replied Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi don't be a hip! Tell me what this is about, I'll help you out." he pleaded, faking up animated tears.

"Seriously Guy you are shinobi. You shouldn't cry like that" replied Kakashi who knew that hokage best songhad told him not tell anyone about the mission. But Guys continuous pestering could complicate the mission. "Ok! Guy fine. Geez! You want to help me right? Then, if you find any suspicious activities in Konoha you have to report it to me. Could you help me?"he said. 'I hope now Guy doesn't ask any further question. Else, I've to knock him out.'Kakashi thought.

"Ok! my eternal rival, I'll help you out in your most troubled situation. But where should I start?"he asked.

"Guy you should look near the hospital."Kakashi replied. 'I'll look near the academy. Somewhere away from you' he thought.

"I will not fail you Kakashi, if I did then I will run 1000 laps around Konoha on my little finger."he said at which Kakashi sweat-dropped.

~~~XXX~~~

**Somewhere In Fire Country..**

"Is the preparations done Biwako-sama?"asked the head of the Namikaze family.

"yes! Minato-kun everything is done, now we can proceed!" she replied.

"I'll hold the seal while you'll perform the delivery .Gaurds stay alert!" he said while Minato and Biwako moved inside the room where Kushina was resting. Minato went near the Kushina and held her hand.

"Honey! I am here."spoke Minato as Kushina opened her eyes. He pecked on her lips. "After today we don't need to hide our relation anymore. Our child will bring happiness. So have you decided a name for our boy?"he asked.

"yes I have been thinking a lot lately but I've decided that our child name will be Nimato and he will just like you."she replied.

"If you want that name then our son name will be Nimato. But I want my son nature just to be like her mother's."he replied. And the couple engulfed in a kiss.

"Ahem! I don't want to spoil the mood, but we have a task to finish and I'm sure the child couldn't wait to pop out."Biwako replied.

Minato checked the seal and Biwako proceeded for Kushina's delivery. Then, sometime after of their effort, the baby successfully came out. The operation was too risky, during that time the nine-tails was trying to break through the seal. But Minato successfully held the seal intact. The delivery was a success with no complications. Both the parents of the newborn were very happy but this happiness was momentarily.

"Step away from the jinchuriki, hokage " said a figure which appeared out of nowhere behind Minato.

"Gaurds! " called Minato but no one came.

"There is no one left outside. Now lets see how good are you at catching"he said as he threw Minato's newborn son outside.

"Nimato!"shouted a horrified Kushina as Minato jumped outside to catch his son. Minato just caught him in the nick of time and threw away the blanket which had an explosive tag. Just then the building where Kuhsina was there exploded. He horrified upon seeing the explosion. He could sense Kushina's chakra somewhere near Konoha but couldn't sense of Biwako's. Realising that it is no time for grief, in an instant he appeared at his home. Placed his child in his cradle then wore his battle gear.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Meanwhile Kakashi was heading towards Academy, till now he couldn't get any leads on the Root activities, but he couldn't let down his Sensei. He was on his way to the academy, he noted that there some strange voices near the Konoha's orphanage. He decided to inspect and headed to the orphanage.

"Hey child! come here" said a voice. Kakashi hid himself and observed. There were three shinobi's in ANBU outfit but the AMBU outfit wasn't a regular one. It was the black coloured one, the one outfit which Root anbu used to wear, when they weren't disbanded. The first of the three, was a short man who carried a sword. The other two were both tall and had red coloured mask on their face while the short one had black mask.

"What is your name boy?"said the short man who appeared to be the incharge of the trio. His voice was monotonic.

"Tom..ouku"said the boy frighteningly, who was about 5-6years.

"From Today, you will serve under our master."said the root nin. Kakashi who was watching this from hiding couldn't decide whether to engage or not. Engaging them right now may compromise the mission. Since it will alert the other members. So he decided not to and just stay hidden and gather information as much as possible and let the hokage take care of them later. 'Damn! I can't be let by emotions' he thought.

The root nin grouped the children one by one. "Oh so what about this boy he can't walk?"asked the taller nin to the shorter one.

"Our orders are clear, we have to abduct the children who are fit for service to the master and we don't have to leave any proof?"said the shorter one.

"So what to do of this one?"his teammate asked.

"Just dispose him off"replied the shorter one in monotonic voice with clearly no emotion.

On the command of their leader, the taller ninja who was next to the discrepant boy took out a kunai and uproached the boy. "Please spare me. Someone SAVE ME!"cried the boy who helplessly watched the man approaching him. Kakashi who was seeing this till now thought 'Sorry Sensei I couldn't save Obito but I'll surely save this child' and then Kakashi threw shuriken towards the man. The root ninja barely dodged in time.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with this children" Kakashi decided to fool them in making them believe he was just a passerby who happened to see them and decided to inspect. But the Root ninja didn't reply, instead they attacked the Kakashi. The shorter one took out his Katana and attacked Kakashi which he blocked by his kunai and replied it with a super kick to his abdomen sending him to ground and making him faint. The other members performed hanseals and threw a giant fireball which hit Kakashi. But it was just Kakashi's clone, the real Kakashi was standing unharmed next to the children with his sharingan on. 'they are weak, even the jutsu, they combined was not powerful enough. I should interrogate them. Maybe I will get information on the their 'Master' 'he thought. He appeared in front on them and blocked their next attack and kicked one on head while the other on chest. One of the two fainted. He held the other one and spoke "who is your leader or else."he said charging his chidori. But the ninja remained quite, so Kakshi pierced his heart with his chidori.

"Your turn, will you speak or do you want to die like your other member?"Kakashi said threatening to the member who just woke up from his unconsciousness. But the other member two remained quite so he did what he said. He waited for the shorter member to wake up, after 15minutes he woke up.

"I have taken away your sword. You are a kenjutsu fighter, right? Your teammates are dead, I can't kill you since I want some information. Either you give me willingly or Inoichi of T&amp;I department will take it away. It's your call decide."Kakashi spoke to the last remaining member of the enemy. Instead of saying the shorter member remained quite and put his hand in his pocket. Kakashi was alert for his assault but the enemy nin took out something from his pocket. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw what the man was holding, Kakashi rushed towards the man, but it was too late. The man took the cyanide which he took out his from the pocket and next second his body was lifeless.

'Damn I've never expected him to commit suicide. Now here goes my lead to collect evidence for who is behind the organisation, 'thought Kakashi.

**~~~XXX~~~**

**Somewhere Outside The Land Of Fire Country...**

Two figure were continuously jumping from one tree to the another. The first one was a tall man with a decent body figure. His golden hairs which were moving in the beat of his movement. The man was Naruto Namikaze. Along with him was a female with black hair. This was Kimito Uchiha. Suddenly Kimito stopped moving, seeing him Naruto too halted.

"Why are we moving so fast and continuously without a break?"asked Kimito who wasn't very tired but Naruto hadn't talked to her since yesterday and they are continuously moving. This she found very strange.

"I have a bad feeling about something bad is going to happen."Naruto said.

"what do you mean?"asked Kimito.

"I don't know but something bad is going to happen. "he replied.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**With Minato**

The supposed to be best moments of his life has somehow changed in the worst nightmare, he could have imagined. His newborn was threatened before him, Biwako died in vain and love of his life kidnapped before him by someone he didn't know and he couldn't prevent that. Now he has to save Kushina at all cost. He calmed himself and sensed Kushina nearby to village. He now understood what the masked man was upto. The man intended to release Kyuubi on the village. Who could this man be?he had many thoughts but there was no time for that he grabbed his 'special' Kunai and vanished.

**Somewhere near Konoha.**

The place was an open area surrounded by trees giving a cover to what was happening. It was a perfect place to release Kyuubi.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"asked Kushina in a meek tone she wasn't in her best health right now. Instead the man kept quiet, he approached the Kushina and removed the clothing covering the seals then he unlocked the seals.

"Kyuubi! Release."said the man. And the mighty beast removed itself from its jinchuriki. The huge chakra errupted out of Kushina and reformed outside into a giant fox with nine-tails with reddish orange fur. The Kyuubi roared when he finally understood he was free. But this freedom was momentarily, soon his eyes changed. The masked-figure has got Kyuubi under the Genjutsu using his sharingan. Kushina just watched in helplessness.

"Now what to do with you?"said the man looking towards Kushina. Just then Minato appeared near Kushina and vanished with her. 'It's better, I don't have to that to you' thought the masked man.

"Now, what to do? Yeah I have a village to destroy. You heard me Kyuubi, now go!"commanded the masked sharingan user.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Meanwhile With Minato**

Minato had appeared on the scene just in time to save his wife. He lifted his wife and jumped away from the Kyuubi and the masked intruder.

"Honey thank God! you are safe."he kissed his wife on her head.

"Nimato?"asked Kushina thinking about her newborn child.

Minato instead of replying he used his flying thunder god technique to appear to the safehouse where Nimato was placed. He put Kushina on the bed with his son. Kushina calmed hugging her son. This moment was overwhelming for Minato. Perhaps he knew he will not have any other moments like this in future. But right now he has to protect his home at any cost.

**Konohagakure.**

The Kyuubi appeared his way into the village rampaging everything on its way. The gaurds retorted back but their effort was fruitless. The might of the beast was beyond they could have imagined. Soon the ninja began to lose confidence. Just when the villagers thought that they have lost their hope, the fourth hokage appeared before them. Seeing their leader before them the villagers got back their lost confidence.

"What is the status right now ?"Minato asked the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, the beast had completely destroyed the western rings of the village. Though it was evacuated but still there are causalities. The third is out to nearby village we have informed him so he will be here soon."said the Anbu opertative.

"OK! First we have to take this away from the village."said Minato. He performed several hand seals "summoning Jutsu" he spoke as Large toad appeared there. "Gamabunta-sama I need your assistance"

"**What is it?"**asked the toad summon. He saw the giant fox infront of him. **He understood "Ok so what do you want to do?"**he asked.

"First we have to take him out of the village."replied Minato.

Minato attacked the tailed beast with his shadow shuriken jutsu which infuriated the beast. The nine-tails ran towards the hokage to decimate him. But the toad boss fired a toad bullet at the Kyuubi which hit the target on spot. The battle escalated further but hokage successfully succeeded in bringing out the Kyuubi away from the village. Realising what the hokage had done. The masked man made the Kyuubi to attack the hokage with his Biju-dama. Minato somehow was able to evade away from that attack but the whole area was levelled. Minato realised that first he needed to free the Kyuubi from the man's control.

"Could you hold him for a while?"said Minato to the toad summon. The summon nodded. Minato disappeared from the scene and appeared near the masked man.

"So you are the one controlling the Kyuubi"said Minato.

"Finally someone has some brain. Should I congratulate you?"taunted the man.

"I know that you want to destroy the village, but who are you and why ?"asked Minato.

"Don't tell me the great Yellow flash is interrogating me?"the masked man taunted again. "I'll tell you, since its your last day, I'll answer one of your question. I am Uchiha Madara" said the man but Minato interrupted in between.

"You can't be Madara. He died long ago."said Minato.

'I was going to say Uchiha Madara's legacy but since he thinks me as Madara. I'll just go with the flow.' the masked man thought. "Enough of talking" he said as he shot the a large fireball at Minato. Minato dodged it but he was awestruck with the attack style and intensity. The man was definitely strong and follows Madara's technique.

"**shadow shuriken justu**"he attacked the man. The enemy just stood there but the shuriken didn't touched the man, instead it passed through him.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Meanwhile In The Village**

When the beast attacked the village, Guy was at the village hospital. Soon after the incident the number of patients increased exponentially. Guy was currently helping the injured. Kakashi arrived at the hospital searching for this green spandex wearing man.

"Kakashi, where were you and what is happening in the village?"asked the man in green to his silver-haired friend.

"Guy forget about the mission I asked your help about it. Just help the injured in the village. The village is under attack and the attack is classified as S-level."said Kakashi which shocked Guy.

"Where is the hokage?"asked Guy.

"He is not here and I am going to fetch for lord third. Till then help as many you can" said Kakashi as he disappeared.

"Doctor there is a woman in labour. We need your urgent assistance." said a man to Guy.

"What"said Guy and then he fainted.

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Your attacks are futile, if they can't touch me."mocked the so called 'Madara'.

"we will see about that" said Minato as he raced towards the man he threw a kunai. Which passed through the 'Madara' without touching him but this wasn't any ordinary kunai. It was Minato's special Kunai, Minato disappeared from the masked man sight and he resurfaced behind him. He hit the man with Rasengan attack.

"Bingo"said Minato in satisfaction but the next instant the man just disappeared before his sight. He tried to sense the man but the man wasn't nearby. 'Time to deal with Kyuubi' he thought.

The kyuubi was raging with fury attacking the toad numerous times. But suddenly the Kyuubi found himself unable to move. He was surrounded by the chains which restricted his movement. This wasn't any ordinary chains, they were chakra chains. It was due to her sheer Uzumaki blood that she was standing there despite facing many adversaries. The kyuubi roared in panic, he didn't want to be caged again. Minato came next to his wife.

"What are you doing?"he asked his wife.

"I will hold the Kyuubi"said Kushina. Minato knew how stubborn she was, so he had no choice to agree upon.

"OK! Then I'll make the preparations for sealing."said Minato and then he disappeared in a flash. Minutes later he returned with his son.

"Minato you aren't thinking of sealing the Kyuubi using that sealing, Are you?"asked Kushina in a voice which was barely audible. The stress on holding the Kyuubi had done its toll on her.

"I don't have any options left."said Minato giving her a fake smile.

"Minato I will do the sealing. You protect our son from now on. "said Kushina. Kyuubi who was watching this fearing his freedom to be lost again attacked the couple. Ripping up their chest.

Minato instantly took the action and performed the sealing "**Shiki Fuin**!"

**~~~xxx~~~**

Kakashi who was searching for the third hokage, finally met him.

"Lord third the situation is now under control. Currently Yondaime is engaging the beast." Kakashi told the Third hokage.

"Where is battle taking place?"asked Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"5 miles in west away from Konoha"said the jounin.

"we should head there."he said.

Hiruzen along with his trusted Anbu, arrived where the Kyuubi was kept. He arrived to see the Namikaze couple stabbed by the Kyuubi and Minato sealing the Kyuubi into his child.

"Third! I want my child to be hailed as hero."said the dying hokage. Hiruzen nodded, he took out a scroll and gave it to Hiruzen. "Please give this to Naruto"this was his last words.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Omake:**

Kakashi had assigned Guy to report him if anything unusual happens in the village. He arrived at the hospital and began his investigation. The Konoha hospital was a busy hospital providing medical attention to shinobi as well as civilian. The Konoha's hospital were so famous that even patients from other villages arrived there for treatment. Kakashi has told him not to gather too much attention, so he disguised himself, he took a coat lying there. One nurse approached Guy.

"Doctor where were you? There is an emergency."said the nurse.

"Hey you are mistaken."was all he spoke when the nurse grabbed his arm and dragged him to Operation theatre. Guy was scared so he did not know what to do. The coat he took was a doctor's coat

"Doctor good you are here, the patient is suffering from internal bleeding. We need to perform an operation"he said.

Guy didn't know how to respond. So he did what he could he never ran away from the challenge.

Two hours later,

The patient was lying on bed, his eyes closed. Surprisingly the surgery was a success. It was his talent or Beginner's luck, but the patient was out of danger.

"Doctor there is an another emergency. The patient is a woman who is in labour pain."said the nurse. When Guy went to the room where the woman was kept. He did the best to understand what to do, but ultimately when the nurse told him what he had to do, he fainted.

**~~~xxx~~~**

_**Author's note: thats it! please Rate and review. Your important suggestion are always a delight to read. So please review. Minato and Kushina are dead.**_

_**Minato handled Hiruzen a scroll but what is inside that? What will happen when Naruto and Kimito arrive in the village.**_

_**Stay tuned and stay safe.**_


End file.
